Dream
by CampiasCeleste
Summary: Hope fue adoptada por la familia Digory, y camino al CMQ, conoce al trio de Oro. Hasta ahí todo normal, pero que pasa cuando al ser aceptada en Hogwarts, el Cáliz del Fuego la pone en problemas a ella y a Harry? Que pasará? Parasaberquepasa,entra
1. Beginning

Bien, hoy publicare otra historia, cambiare el nombre y un poco la trama, esta se inspira en HP y el calíz del fuego, se me hizo un poco más facil de adaptar que la otra. Bien, nos vemos dentro de unos minutos que subiré el prologo/primer capitulo, eso sí, quiero muchas reviews que me tiren ideas, porque soy un pollo medio seco JAJA, bueno, los dejo un ratito, paso la historia de mi cuaderno a la compu y lo subo, besoooooos.


	2. No memories

Bueno, ¡Hola! Mi nombre lo ven allá arriba, así que no lo voy a repetir. Bien. Em.

_Ni Harry Potter, ni sus personajes, ni trama me pertenecen, solo los ocupo temporalmente. Así mismo, los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco me pertenecen, y también a ellos los tomo prestados por un corto periodo de tiempo para escribir mi C.O. _

Bien.

**Conversación – **

_Pensamiento – _

Acción –

**FlashBack.**

Recuerdo del pasado, o para contar algo que paso hace mucho tiempo.

(Fin Del FlashBack)

_Dream_ – Chapter **I**

_As the smoke clears__  
><em>_I awaken and untangle you from me__  
><em>_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed__  
><em>_All my windows still are broken but I__'__m standing on my feet_

**No memories.**

**¡Hope, Hope! ¡Despierta! **– Unos brazos me movían con cuidado. Escuchaba de lejos la voz de Cedric intentando despertarme - **¡Hope!** –

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, mi campo de visión se fue ampliando gradualmente dejando ver a un Cedric sin camisa, cabellos castaños, ojos color miel, piel ligeramente tostada, unos increíbles abdominales, y una radiante sonrisa, con los dientes más perfectos que había visto en mi vida.

**Si no te vistes rápido, te dejaremos. No queremos llegar tarde** – Asentí lentamente y forme un pequeña sonrisa, se complació con ello y se retiró de la habitación para dejar que me cambie.

Me destapé y me senté en el borde la cama, y como todos los días, los recuerdos azotaban mi mente.

**FlashBack.**

**Debes protegerlo, y si él no cumple su cometido, lo harás tú – **decía una boca en la oscuridad.

**.**

Aquel era el único recuerdo que tenía de antes de encontrarse con Cedric.

**FlashBack.**

_Vamos, tienes que soportarlo_– me decía a mí misma.

La sangre brotaba a borbotones de las heridas de mi estomago y cabeza, y los cortes en mis piernas y brazos tampoco ayudaban. Mi short de jean, ahora rojo, pesaba el tripe al estar empapado con una lluvia torrencial que parecía no terminar más, mi musculosa se encontraba en un estado parecido, pero está realmente no era más de su color verde original, sino, estaba totalmente teñida en aquel color carmesí que definía tan bien la sangre. A parte de estar desangrándome lentamente, me estaba congelando, mis pies descalzos tiraban a un color azul-morado, lo mismo que mis manos.

Por fin lograba salir de callejones para entrar a una calle más o menos transitada, donde choque con un muchacho.

**Oye, ¿Estás bien? –** me pregunto me sostenía para que no cayera por la fuerza del impacto de nuestros cuerpos. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al observar mi estado entre la vida y la muerte - **¡Papá! – **

**Ayúdame… **- fue lo último que alcance a decir antes de que todos se volviera negro.

**.**

**FlashBack.**

**Está recobrando la conciencia – **Escuchaba muchas voces al mismo tiempo.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, todo giraba a mí alrededor, logré divisar entre las vueltas al chico que había chocado en la calle. De ojos miel y cabello castaño.

**Lamento haber manchado tu ropa con sangre – **pronuncié como pude con una voz ronca que no parecía ser mía.

**No pasa nada – **dijo con una pequeña sonrisa perfecta. Cerré los ojos a medida que entre las vueltas todo empezaba a oscurecer.

**FlashBack.**

Cedric y yo estábamos tirados en el sillón del living charlando.

**Oye, ¿Y esa pulsera? – **preguntó apuntado a mi mano derecha. Una pulsera de plata de eslabones con tres dijes, una pluma, una estrella y un león, asomaba por debajo del suéter de lana viejo de Cedric color oliva.

**No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé, es que no me la debo sacar por ninguna razón, y que es un objeto muy importante para mí – **

**¿Aún no recuerdas nada? – **me preguntó mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea que nos observaba.

**No – **respondí secamente aún observando la pulsera.

**.**

Así y más recuerdos abarrotaban mi mente de un momento a otro. El sonido de la puerta me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Era Cedric.

**¿Si ya estabas lista porque no bajabas? – **Me dijo al verme. Yo también me miré. Botas marrones, jeans claros, camisa crema, blazer bordo, bufanda marrón, vincha-pañuelo liberty, cabello peinado, cara lavada, y dientes cepillados, definitivamente estaba lista, y no me había dado cuenta cuando lo había hecho - **¡Vamos! –**

Tomo mi bolso forrado con la bandera de Inglaterra, mi mano, y bajamos corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al living, donde nos esperaba un impaciente Amos, el padre de Cedric. Esté me llevo hasta a lado de su papá, tomo su mochila que lo esperaba en uno de los sillones de la sala. Tomó mi mano y la de su padre. Al no entender nada, lo miré intrigada.

**Nos vamos a aparecer **– respondió a mi cara, y bien terminada la frase, un remolino del tiempo nos envolvió en él.

**Demi Lovato – Skyscraper**

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, porque me costó dejarlo tan lindo (?

Bueno, yo **sé **que es **muy** **cortito**, les prometo que el próximo tiene 4 por lo menos, no me odien por cambiar toda la historia, pero yo sé que esta les va a gustar, y **perdón** por hacerlos esperar tanto, es que la otra no me copaba tanto, esta me **ré** gusto, y había hecho ocho hojas a mano en una carpeta que termine tachando sin piedad, luego volví a hacer 6, que las tiré a la basura, y esta es la definitiva, con esta me quedo y no cambio más. En la próxima les pongo la foto de hice del título.

Para los que tengan ganas, mi twitter es CampiasCeleste, por si quieren decirme algo por ahí, en vez de estar mandando reviews.

Adiós, los amo aunque no los conozca. Besos.


End file.
